In a conventional closed refrigeration system, refrigerant is circulated through an evaporator and condenser by a compressor. Such refrigeration systems are inherently bulky due to the presence of the compressor and condenser and also have limited portability due to the need to power the compressor by connection with an electrical power source. Also, this type of refrigeration system has limited efficiency due to the need to provide the normal refrigeration cycle of expanding and compressing refrigerant and as the load becomes greater so does the size and power requirements to enable the cooling of the increased load.
It is an aim of the present invention to provide a refrigeration system which does not require connection to an external electrical power source for its operation and utilises a minimum of energy to maintain its operation and does not require a condenser.